pisa_manamafandomcom-20200214-history
Cactocide City
Cactocide City (officially the Autonomous City-State of Cactocide) is a semi-autonomous region under Pieter Kingdom. It is easily the largest and arguably the oldest settlement in all of Pisa Manama. It is situated on the edge of the Diamond Desert and Dark Woods, bordering Pieter Kingdom to its north and Sabrinia to its west. History Cactocide Village Cactocide Village was an ancient desert village which is said to have been a bustling centre of trade, science and the arts since before the arrival of the Settlers. At the dawn of the First Age, the village was assaulted by zombies, turning Cactocide's villagers into zombies themselves. Though a ghost town, it was said the zombie villagers returned to their homes to till the farms' soil at night. However, scholars agree this is likely a fabrication that diverts blame from those who were truly responsible for the theft of Cactocide's foodstuffs. Cactocide Village supposedly enjoyed enormous wealth thanks to its proximity to Pisa Manama's Spawn Point. Thrifty traders and talented dancers, the Cactocideans were prepared for anything but a zombie invasion. Archeologists have found no books or the remains thereof in the village to this day, which suggest its inhabitants were rather uneducated, or even generally stupid. Witnesses to the fatal zombie invasion claim the hospitable Cactocideans never recognised the danger that befell them and even invited the zombies inside their homes. After the village was sacked, it caught the attention of Pisa Manama's new human settlers. Pieter Kingdom attempted development of the area by way of a small canal, but this project was soon aborted. The leaders of Sabrinia and Pieter Kingdom eventually signed a treaty to keep eachother from claiming the land. For two ages, Cactocide remained a world heritage site, protected under an international agreement. In these days, King Pieter connected the site to his railway network and also refurbished the ancient bakery as a gesture of good will. But it was only after the decline of Sabrinia when the King saw his chance and claimed Cactocide and the lands to its east for himself. The King's Boom At the start of the Third Age, Pieter Kingdom first envisioned Cactocide as Pisa Manama's crowning jewel. A drastic overhaul of the original settlement was the King's first priority. After renovating and expanding several buildings, Cactocide quickly became self-sufficient, and a more colourful village than even in its heyday. Due in part to the opening of Cactocide Underground, a new golden age was already upon Cactocide, but the King had far greater plans. He wished to connect the old Village to the newly constructed Diamond Stadium, the most expensive building in the world at the time. To reach this far into the desert, the village would have to grow to five times its original size. Cactocide City Hall, the first completely new building to start construction since ancient times, was the first step in the right direction. The sandstone used in its walls was won from the desert hill to Cactocide's east, which seperated it from Diamond Stadium. Since the way now lay open, the planning committee quickly moved its focus further east. As such, the City Hall would not be completed until well into the Fifth Age! The Desert Capital Diamond Village, Cactocide Towers, Royal Residence Embassies, Saguaro Tower, Cactocide Church Grachten, Walls, Ferris Wheel, Mosque Features Other stuff